Sister Champion
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: In which Keith has a twin sister, and she finds her way to the team ready to join forces and with news.


"You. You're the Galra I rescued in the Weblum." Keith narrowed his eyes at the armored individual. "Who are you? Why have you come back?"

"Keith." Shiro gave him a look, stopping his questions. "What matters right now is how you found us, and if you're our friend or our enemy." He turned his gaze back to the Galra, who seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Friend." Keith's eyes widened at finally hearing them speak. "Helena?" murmured quietly. Lance raised his eyebrow exaggeratedly, "What was that, _Keith_? Anything you'd like to share with the rest of us." Ignoring Lance, he stepped forward, around Shiro again.

"I am sorry, you would not have let me leave if you knew." They continued, before pushing a button and retracting their helmet. Hair fell around framing the newcomers face, a now messy braid finding itself resting over her shoulder. "It's good to see you Keith." She stood straight, not moving a muscle now, allowing Keith to make the next move.

He looked cautious as he stepped forward, an arm's length away from her he stopped. "You're probably right." He admitted with narrowed eyes. To the confusion of the team his face softened, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She responded, her shoulders relaxing. After a moment she pulled him in and hugged him tightly, not giving him the chance to stop her. Slowly he relaxed into her embrace and raised his arms to hug her back.

"Yeah, um, so who are you?" Hunk was the first to speak up, voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"My name is Helena." She responds as they break apart.

"Yeah, and why are you hugging Keith, Keith!" Lance interjected with a bit of a jealous pout.

"She's my sister." Keith levels a look at Lance annoyed.

"I recognize you." Shiro realizes, "You were in the arena, weren't you?"

"Yes champion, I was." She turns her gaze to the Black Paladin, "We had to fight together sometimes." She informs him, recognizing that he didn't fully remember. "As they called you the Champion, they called me the Huntress."

Extending her hand to him she offers a grim smile, "You are near impossible to defeat, I commend you on your exemplary skills. I am glad to know you Lead Voltron." With a nod he accepts her hand and they shake. "Based on the little I remember, you are even better than I was in the ring."

"So... What did you need that scultrite for anyways?" Hunk pushes his pointer fingers together before waving his hands in front of him, a nervous gesture.

"The Secondary Castle." She nods, looking to Hunk. "King Alfor designed it to be a backup for the Castle of Lions, in the event that aid was needed, or this castle was destroyed beyond repair." Now she turns her gaze to Allura, "Princess, your cousin Michael is alive. He was set in a cryopod around the same time that you were, along with groups of other Alteans."

Allura's eyes widen before narrowing at Helena, her pointed ears twitching, "How do we know you're not lying?"

"My sister would not lie to us." Keith nearly growls, coming to her defense.

"It's all right for them to be skeptical Keith," She places a calming hand on his shoulder, "I don't know if I would trust me much either. Please," she turns back to the princess, "feel free to detain me and search to verify my claims." Holding her arms out she offers her wrists to be bound and bows her head. "I would not hold it against you for doing so."

"Yes, that is exactly what I am going to do." Allura continues to glare at Helena, "Put her in a pod until we can verify her story." The group leads her down to the pods and Allura opens one and narrows her eyes at Helena's apparent hesitation to get into it.

"I'll be right here Hel, I won't leave your side." Keith promises, a hand on her shoulder. "I'll watch over you for once, huh?"

"Thanks Keith." She gives a smile after letting out a shaky breath. Stepping up she turns around and settles into the prison pod. "I'll see you on the other side." She tries to joke as the glass closes around her.

"Don't worry Hel, I'm here." Keith puts his hands up to the glass, and she manages to smile once more before slowly succumbing to the sleep induced by the pod.

"I won't leave you alone. I promise." Keith gets as comfortable as he can right next to the pod and stays there long after his team has left to go find information. He knows she is telling the truth, and that soon she'll be let back out. Now, they just have to wait.


End file.
